


Power Rangers: Grid Stones

by BlueLegends



Series: Power Rangers Multiverse [6]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers HyperForce (Roleplaying Game), Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: As an ancient evil searches for powerful artefacts, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are confronted with the fact that there is much they don't know about the universe or even their own planet from ninja academies to samurai societies, magical dimensions, floating islands and galactic police. They must unite as one to stop the universe from getting destroyed.
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Trini, Nadira/Joe Shih
Series: Power Rangers Multiverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976581





	1. Enter Hedrian

Rita snarled at her generals. She was the empress of evil, having destroyed entire galaxies within mere hours. She'd never failed in her conquest uptil now.

"You fools - blithering incompetent idots !" She screeched, banging her staff on the railings of the balcony. "We have been in this stupid solar system for an entire year and still haven't managed to secure a single victory against Earth. Those pathetic power rangers… those children defeat us every single time !"

Goldar bowed his head silently. Baboo and Squatt exchanged nervous looks. Finister fidgeted, rolling a ball of clay between his hands while Scorpina rolled her eyes from her place beside Goldar.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself ?" The self proclaimed empress of evil glared at them before sighing. "Ugh ! You fools give me such a headache!"

"Maybe I can help with that." It was an unfamiliar soft yet playful female voice. Without wasting a second, Goldar sprung into action, spinning his body around and swirling his sword, which stopped mere inches away from the intruder's throat.

"I am impressed !" The figure in black cloak laughed before snapping her fingers. Red tendrils of dark energy lashed out at the titan, knocking the sword out of his hands. "But you can do better, Goldilocks."

"Who are you ?" Rita sneered. "How dare you enter my palace?"

"I am really offended that you don't recognize me, dear. After all we've been through!" She drawled, lowering her hood revealing herself to be a beautiful woman with long black hair, bright eyes gleaming behind the smoky skin around them and red lips twisted to a wicked grin. She looked a younger version of Rita.

"You!" Rita gasped, stepping back. "You are supposed to be dead!"

"Do I look dead?" She scoffed.

The self proclaimed empress gulped feeling unbridled terror for the first time in several centuries.

Goldar growled picking up his sword. "Whoever you are, you'll pay for-"

"Stand down, Goldar." Rita said quietly. "Why are you here, Hedrian?"

Her generals exchanged looks of nervousness. All of them had heard of Rita's twin sister, Queen Hedrian of the Vader Galaxy, the fiendish sorceress who had outsmarted demons like Dark Spectre and Maligore. Tales of her cruelty had reached even 'primitive' planets like Earth where she became known as Hela, the queen of Hell in Norse legends. The true extent of her powers were shrouded with ambiguity but one thing was clear... her powers far exceeded their own.

"Why, I'm here to help, of course." She winked at them.

Rita burst into fits of hysterical laughter.

"Oh, sorry." She rasped, wiping tears from her eyes. "You have been trying to sabotage me since we were born. Am I supposed to believe you'd return to help me with a petty squabble over this pathetic planet?"

"Oh, dear sister! If only you knew." Hedrian grinned mischievously. "Earth is so much more. Why else do you think Zordon is hiding here?"

"Why?" Scorpina asked dryly. Like the others, she wasn't cowering. If this witch was really that powerful, she wouldn't need their help.

"Because the Infinity Stones are hidden here." She smirked, running her fingers through her hair.

That drew all of their attention. Goldar dropped his sword as his jaw hung wide open.

"Say what now?" Baboo blinked repeatedly.

"Do you people need more time to process this? I can come back next century." Hedrian walked past them and sat down on Rita's throne.

Rita's eyes twitched dangerously but she didn't do anything.

"Sis, I'm offering you a one time deal to get your hands on unlimited power and destroy Zordon. So are you game or not?"

Rita exhaled deeply and plastered a fake smile on her ageing face. "Of course. As much as you infuriate me, there's nothing I want more than to watch that eltarian suffer. So tell me everything, sweet sister. Where are the stones?"

"Are you sure they even exist, your heinousness?" Baboo asked.

"Of course we are, stupid bat! Our father has one." Rita smacked him with her staff.

"Yeah, about that. Daddy dearest's precious Orb of Doom isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"What do you mean?" Rita narrowed her eyes.

"It's not the Time Stone. Rather, it's a small fragment of it." She informed. "It appears the stone was broken down and scattered across Earth by some scatterbrained idiot called the Keeper sixty five million years ago. Tell me sister, have you heard about the energems?"

"You can't be serious. They're on Earth!"

"Yes and more importantly, they are part of the time stone. If we unite all twelve energems, time will be at our fingertips." Hedrian grinned.

"Then you can go back in time to get the other stones before they were hidden." Rita's eyes lit up.

"If you have not noticed, Earth is a rather big place. Searching the entire planet for twelve random gemstones would take years." Scorpina deadpanned.

"Exactly. That's why I borrowed this from daddy. A simple tracking spell and we'll have exact location of the other gems." Hedrian showed off her necklace which had a silver gem attached to it.

"You didn't!" Rita gasped.

"I sort of did." Hedrian grimaced at her.

"Dad's going to be so mad."

"That's why I didn't tell him."

"Ooh boy, you're going to be in so much trouble." Rita smirked.

"Not if I have an infinity stone."

"You mean we."

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Same difference." Hedrian waved her off. "Sit down, won't you?"

"I would, but you're sitting on my throne." Rita replied coldly.

"Make another one then, silly. You're a witch for Lokar's sake!"

Rita hit the ground with her staff and another throne erupted out of the stone podium beside her old one.

She stalked over to it and slumped down on her seat.

"Feel better? You know you can use magic to look younger. You don't need to look like a scary hag."

Her minions looked on in shock. Scorpina tried to stifle her laughter. In all their years working with her, nobody had ever talked back to Rita.

"You're giving me such a headache!" The witch screeched.

"I have Aspirin."

"Shut up!"

"Your majesties, about the energems?" Goldar gravelled.

"Oh yes!" Hedrian snapped her fingers and the silver gem glowed brightly before a holographic screen appeared in front of them, showing a tall building. On the side, golden letters were painted along the black walls of the building, forming the words: Amber Beach City Museum.


	2. Outpost One

The Vanishing Point was a pocket dimension where theoretically time didn't exist, but more precisely, it was a plane of existence not affected by timeline changes in our universe. It had long been used by organisations like the Time Masters or Time Force to preserve the timeline from time criminals, take care of time paradoxes and avert threats from other dimensions in past, present and future.

Outpost One was the latest in a long line of Time Force establishments in this dimension, the only difference being this dealt with affairs strictly pertaining to the morphin grid and power rangers. It was a standard Terra Venture space colony, capable of sustaining life with it's artificial environment. It was a safe haven for rangers out of time and refugees from across the timeline.

Ransik sighed. It had been twenty years since he'd reformed and settled in Outpost One as the Head of the Mutant Rehabilitation Programme with his daughter and son-in-law, both of them agents of Hyperforce.

As the alarms started blaring, he cursed. Jen and Wes had decided to leave on an extended sabbatical to the 20th century, leaving him the Acting Director of Project Hyperforce. Time Force had been wary of putting him in a command post so soon after his release from prison but given he'd helped the rangers defeat the mutorgs as well as negotiated a peace treaty of sorts with mutant militants and the history of redeemed villains like Astronema and Rita Repulsa often becoming heroic champions in their own rights, they'd relented to Jen's suggestion to have him as her deputy director.

He turned his head towards the holograms, almost certain it was another aberration caused by the Keeper. What he saw made him stand up from his Command Chair in shock.

1993... Rita Repulsa and her minions walked through the ruins of the Command Center, cackling madly. Alpha-5's body, now a jumbled mess of metal and wires lay at the foot of Zordon's shattered tube. The dino zords were destroyed nearby and the rangers were nowhere to be seen.

1994... Angel Grove was utterly destroyed as Serpenterra unleashed it's energy attack, burning through the entire city.

1996... The Machine Empire swarmed across the entire planet, scavenging it for resources and deporting civilians to Onyx.

1998... The UAE had won. A large missile hit Earth's surface and the entire planet exploded.

2001... His jaw dropped on seeing his past self rampage through Silver Hills, the rangers lying defeated amongst the ruins of the Clock Tower.

2002... Orgs have taken over the entire planet, the world reduced to a barren desert, the oceans cluttered with plastic and the skies clouded by smoke.

2004... Mesagog won. There were no humans save for Anton Mercer, who was locked up in Mesagog's dungeon fortress, forced to watch as his alter ego turned every human into a bloodthirsty dinosaur.

2006... Dark magic had devoured the world, creatures from the night no longer hidden and spreading terror across the planet. Abominations from other dimensions breaking through to our own.

2007... Flurious used the magic of the Corona Aurora to turn everything on the planet statues of ice.

2008... Dai Shi and his evil spirits won against the Pai Zhuq. Animals roamed free, hunting down innocent civilians.

2011... The world was flooded with waters from the Sanzu river, the Nighloks taking over the world.

2012... The domed city of Corinth fell, Venjix and his empire turning the last of humanity into 'hybrids'.

2014... The Armada won, King Mavro defeating the Megaforce rangers and his endless army of Xborgs and generals defeating the vast ensemble of former rangers.

2016... Sledge unleashed his world killers- the fearsome 'Greenzillas' on Earth. Even with the help of all their zords, the Dino Charge rangers weren't able to stop Sledge in time watching helplessly as their planet was sucked into a black hole.

2017... Galvanax drove his sword through the lone red ranger. The people of Earth fell victim to Odius' mind control rays and were enslaved by her crew.

2020... Evox assimilated the Morphin Grid and destroyed Grid Battleforce. He set his sights on other planets and left Earth alone for now... but not before giving it a parting gift, a deadly organic virus that persisted despite humanity's best efforts to control it, creating a dangerous pandemic that showed no signs of stopping.

2025... Grumm and his Troobian Empire overwhelmed SPD's formidable defences, turning Earth into a wasteland.

Ransik saw other possible futures... one where the Empyreals defeated the Omega rangers... another where the Hyperforce rangers weren't able to fix the timeline and the year 3016 was still ruled by Rita and Zedd. Every timeline had one thing in common- Earth had fallen to the forces of evil.

"What's happening?" He turned his head towards the others in the hall.

"Commander, the timeline is being fractured. There are simultaneous attacks on ranger teams across the timestream." One of the officers said, his voice shaking with disbelief.

"We need to help them." Ransik stated.

"Sir, we simply don't have the resources to help every ranger team on Earth. Someone has changed history so that no matter what happens, the rangers are defeated by their enemies."

"What about our operatives?" He asked.

"We are here, daddy." Nadira walked in, followed by the helmetless Hyperforce rangers, Alpha-55 and the Black Timeforce ranger.

"We can't reach Jen and the others." Joe, the Green ranger said. "Something is horribly wrong and a time wave has swept over 3020. Millenium City is gone. Outpost One is all that's left of Time Force."

"There must be something we can do." Marv protested. "We have to find the source of the timeline changes."

"That's the problem, Marv." Vesper said, looking at the holograms. "There's no one change to the timeline. There's changes to the timeline every year following 1993. That's not something we can just fix. There are over 1027 anachronisms and that's not considering the paradoxes."

"But who can do this? We defeated the Alliance and my father is behind bars." Chloe Ashford, the pink ranger said.

"How come Time Force didn't fix this?" Jack the yellow ranger asked.

"The time wave wiped them off the map." The black Timeforce ranger said slowly. "We have other rangers on Outpost One. We must alert them about the situation."

"They are not Timeforce personnel or active rangers." Jack protested.

"What other choice do we have? They deserve to know that their friends and teams are gone and someone has messed with the timeline so badly that they have no home to go back to." The black ranger snapped. "We need all hands on deck. We need to come up with a solution before the cracks start appearing in Hyperstream."

"Right. Alpha-55, check the Grid for anomalies." Ransik said.

"Aie aie aie." The robot walked over to the terminals and swiped through the holograms. "The Grid Stones have been activated by forces of evil. Someone is reshaping reality. Our timeline is fracturing into several alternate dimensions, but they will soon all fade away and be replaced by a singular reality ruled by the forces of evil."

"Who is responsible for all this?" Eddie the blue ranger spoke. "And come to think of it, what about our allies before 1993? The knights of Camelot? The Samurai Shoguns? The Guardians of Eltar? The Animarian Protectors? The rangers from other planets? Are they also affected by the time wave?"

"Aie aie aie. I'm finding a similar energy signature across the timelines but not able to identify it. But no. The history of Earth before 1993 is largely unaffected."

Vesper beamed at him before kissing his cheek. "That's an incredible idea, Eddie!"

The blue ranger blushed and stuttered. "It's no biggie. You know me- the ranger nerd!"

"Aie aie aie. I have been able to access the Eltarian Archives. There's a match for the energy signature. I am pulling up an image of whoever is responsible for all this."

The multiple screens showing ranger teams were replaced by a single hologram of a woman with long black hair in a grey gown.

"Who is she?" Marv asked.

Nadira paled. She looked at her father, both of their eyes wide.

"The Archives mention she is the sister of Rita Repulsa, Queen Hedrian of the Vader Galaxy."

"How is this possible?" Nadira whispered.

"You know this woman?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. We were quite familiar." Ransik growled. "Hedrian was my wife and Nadira's mother."

"Aie aie aie!" That summed up exactly what was going on through the rangers' heads.

"How?"

"Were you part of her plan?" The black ranger shouted at Ransik.

"I assure you, Agent Drake. We severed ties years ago. She left us when Nadira was five." The former mutant said. "But this is troubling. We thought she was another human. I never thought she was an alien let alone a queen."

"We need to stop her." Nadira said. "The paradox obviously started in 1993. What if we can reach there before she breaks the timeline?"

"We can't. The paradox has already begun. We can rescue rangers from different timelines and put up a united front against her in 1993. It's the main timeline. Other dimensions will eventually vanish and that timeline will remain as Hedrian's personal domain." Vesper noted. "I don't know why but this feels a bit deja vu."

"It does feel like that." Marv nodded. "I think we have been in a similar situation before. I have brief flashes but I can't remember exactly what happened."

"Regardless, we need to make contact with the rangers of 1993. We will fix this and get our friends back." Chloe said optimistically.

"Why did Jen have to take a vacation now?" Ransik grumbled. "We will make four teams. Nadira, Alpha-55 will stay here and gather the former rangers in Outpost One. Marv, Jack and Chloe will make contact with rangers of 1993. Vesper and Eddie will take the Time Flyer and gather our allies from the past. I and Joe will gather surviving rangers from the alternate timelines."

"And what about me?" The black ranger drawled.

"You will stay here to protect Outpost One. You'll be the acting commander of Hyperforce while I'm gone."

"In other words, you're asking me to sit this out." She snarled.

"I'm telling you to protect this base if things go wrong." He said sternly. "That's an order."

The black ranger snorted before making her way to the Command Chair.

Nadira kissed her husband. "Don't make me come after you."

Joe winked at her.

She turned towards her father. "Daddy, stay safe."

"Always, princess." He gave her a quick hug before teleporting away with the rangers.


End file.
